


Thunder

by xsticknoodlesx



Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [4]
Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight Lives, Angst, Crying, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Thunderstorms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27458686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsticknoodlesx/pseuds/xsticknoodlesx
Summary: Diana is scared of a storm. Lawrence and Adam try to calm her down.*Can be read as a stand-alone*
Relationships: Adam Faulkner-Stanheight/Lawrence Gordon, Diana Gordon & Adam Faulkner-Stanheight, Diana Gordon & Lawrence Gordon
Series: A Family Of My Own (Chainshipping Family Shots) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1999132
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21





	Thunder

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, another one! It's a bit shorter but I thought I'd rather have it be short than filled with, well, fillers.   
> I have so many ideas for this series but if you have any you'd like to see, please do tell me in the comments ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

The dim light in the master bedroom just so reached Lawrence’s book. But he wasn’t going to inch closer to the light, not when Adam was cuddled up to him. Once or twice he snuck a glance at the younger man. Adam kept nuzzling Lawrence’s arm as he looked over the doctor’s shoulder at his book, reading along with him now and again. The thunderstorm was raging on outside but with Diana, who was staying over, in bed the two men were content and relaxed int heir bed.

“Adam?”

“Mhh?” The man in question hummed and turned his head to kiss along Lawrence’s arm. “What’s up?”

Lawrence looked down at him before closing his book. “You keep pulling my arm. Is there something you need?”

Adam shook his head. “Can’t I be in a cuddly mood without having some ulterior motives?”

“No, of course, you can. I was just wondering.” Lawrence shrugged. “How about I indulge you, huh?”

Adam smirked at that before lying back, running his hand down his chest to his abdomen. “I have no objections.”

“Not like that.” Lawrence laughed before he turned so that he could run his hand over Adam’s arm. “Although-”

A choked noise came from Adam’s throat as Lawrence ran his hand further down the other man’s arm, meeting his hand where it was toying with the waistband of his boxers. “Although?”

“Do you want to?”

The answer he got was a quiet moan and a frantic nod. Then Lawrence was pulling Adam into a kiss, hands reaching lower. Adam groaned quietly into the kiss, urging Lawrence to be quicker. The doctor was about to reach lower when the door opened. Both men quickly moved apart, Adam scooting back and pulling the covers higher while Lawrence sat up. 

Diana stood in the door, her teddy bear clutched to her chest and tears running down her cheeks. Lawrence was immediately on his knees, beckoning his daughter closer to the bed. Once she was close enough, he gently took her face into his hands, wiping at the tears escaping her eyes.

“Diana, sweetheart, what’s wrong?”

“The storm is scary.” The girl sobbed out. “It- it reminds me of- when the bad man was there and you were in danger and it’s so loud and-”

“Oh, sweetheart. Do you want to come to Daddy?”

Diana nodded and quickly crawled into Lawrence’s lap where she quickly hid against his chest as the next growl of thunder rolled over the sky. Adam eyed the two before coming a bit closer. He desperately wanted to help but he was at a loss of what to do to help the young girl.

“Can I help?”

Lawrence shook his head gently as he rocked back and forth a little to calm Diana down. The girl was still crying and Adam was still at a loss f what to do. Lawrence seemed like a natural, like he was so sure of what to do. He was always so sure of how to help people, always caring and competent. And then there was Adam, unsure of how to help people, always afraid of making things worse. So he sat back, a lump rising in his throat at seeing his boyfriend’s daughter so terrified.

Another growl of thunder rolled right over their heads and Diana whimpered in fear. Lawrence shushed her gently and Adam watched helplessly. She seemed so terrified of the loud noises. Adam quickly got out of bed, getting an idea. Lawrence watched in confusion but didn’t linger on it for long because a flash of lightning illuminated the room and Diana started sobbing again. 

“It’s okay.” Lawrence promised. “It’s right above us and that’s scary, I know. But you’re safe and the storm will pass.”

“It’s so loud, Daddy.” Diana wailed and held onto her father.

That’s when Adam came back inside, carrying a cassette player and Diana’s new flashlight. He quickly set the player up and put Diana’s lullaby cassette on, turning the volume up in the hopes of drowning out the thunder at least a bit before he got back into the bed with them again. Then he turned on the flashlight and set it to display stars before turning it toward the ceiling. To his surprise, Diana looked up.

“My flashlight.” She sniffled out and took it from Adam.

Lawrence looked down and smiled a little. “Do you want to sleep with us tonight?”

“Please.”

Adam nodded and lied down just as Lawrence did the same. Diana snuggled up between them and directed her flashlight toward the ceiling, smiling as the stars began to twirl around with her movements. Adam watched the ceiling, smiling about being able to help the young girl. She was still teary-eyed, still snuggled close to her father and still flinched at every rumble of thunder but she seemed distracted. Lawrence looked down at his daughter, smiling at her being a little bit calmer, still shushing her gently whenever she flinched. Adam really cared for the girl and Lawrence knew it. It made him unbelievably happy to see his boyfriend and daughter get along this well. He mouthed a quiet ‘thank you’ to Adam before looking back at Diana.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this work! I'll post more of these soon but I have to finish my other WIPS. As I said before, if you have any ideas you'd like to see, don't be afraid to let me know. Kudos and Comments are appreciated, as always.
> 
> See you ^^


End file.
